


【最王】书

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.本文是2017年浙江卷的语文作文题，题目：有位作家说，人要读三本大书，一本是“有字之书”，一本是“无字之书”，一本“心灵之书”，对此你有怎样的思考？请对作家的观点加以评说。（自拟题目，写一篇800字的作文）2.OOC是我的锅，冲着我来就行。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】书

他俯视着世界，等待着。  
他记录着世界，沉默着。  
他感受着世界，期待着。  
然后，他离开了。  
※  
“你来了，坐下吧。”  
最原刚走进食堂就听见了熟悉的声音，虽然他依旧弄不懂这个人，但还是感到了亲切，毕竟这里能交流的对象只有他一人。  
大概是人吧……  
那人拉开正对着他的椅子，坐了下来，然后就像魔法一样，他们的面前突然出现了丰盛的早餐。  
最原冷静地看着眼前发生的一切，没有过多的动作。这个地方的奇妙之处他已经领教过好多次了，所以只是变出早餐这种事并不会在感到惊讶。  
“没有人在早晨吃牛排的吧。”  
【嘻嘻！嘻嘻！】  
回应他的只有绕着他跳舞的小人的笑声。  
当初刚看到它们的时候，他着实被吓了一跳，而现在他已经无视了它们的存在。毕竟这些小人没有危险性，只像小孩子一样玩耍，哪里有趣去哪里。  
最原很想问对面的人，这些小东西到底是什么，它们有人形，会简单的语言，会跑会跳，但是像果冻一样的半透明身体怎么看都不可能是人。不过，他觉得对面的人不会老老实实给他答案，所以他选择自己用眼睛看，自己去找。  
“不吃吗？”  
王马随手弹了一下站在他的牛排上小人的额头，那个小人一下子就倒了下去，弹性很好，掉在了地上。  
最原并没有碰出现的早餐，只是坐着看周围的小人。他看着掉下桌面的小人在地上弹了一下变成了一副扑克牌，觉得那人大概又想玩了。  
这几天一直是这样，然而每次都没有结果，不是平局就是无效的结局。  
“反正不吃也不会怎么样，你今天又想玩什么？”  
“真是冷漠啊。今天玩扑克吧！单纯的比大小，小学生也会的游戏，纯粹的运气。”  
最原看着小人们把刚才同伴变成的扑克抬到桌子上，越来越多的小人聚集过来，它们层层叠叠将扑克抬到更高的地方。  
【嘻嘻！来玩吧~来玩吧~】  
小人们唱着歌，堆叠人塔。  
这时王马说话了：“既然是玩游戏，那总需要赌点什么吧！如果我赢了你就来陪我，小最原~”  
他的笑容此刻在小人们的歌声中显得更加诡异。  
他是认真的吧……  
最原也没有把握，他弄不懂他，即使他是谎言本身但不代表他不会说真话。  
“没有纯粹运气的游戏，弄点小手段就能让自己必胜，这种根本就不算游戏。”  
最原拿起叉子戳了戳面前的牛排，四个洞里流出了粉色的液体，让人不愉快。  
“那这样呢。”  
王马拍拍手，小人们发出了欣喜的声音，他们渐渐融合成一个巨大的果冻，挡住了最原的视线。  
「砰」  
果冻毫无征兆地爆裂开来，没有黏糊的液体，也没有爆炸波。它们变成了彩蛋，从里面飞出了一两只鸽子，大量的彩带和彩纸，还有数不尽的扑克牌。  
仿佛盛大的魔术，到处是狂欢的气息。  
最原看到这种场景想：这应该梦野会喜欢。  
“就比第一张掉在牛排上的牌的大小吧，真期待。”  
在彩纸和牌之雨中他看不清对面的情况，然而他还是对着那个方向问了这几天一直在问的问题：“你为什么要选择我？”  
对方没有说话，彩纸和牌掉在地上后很快就消失了，是变成气体还是融入地中无人知晓。  
一切平息之后，他们同时拿起牛排上的牌，最原脸上出现了复杂的表情，而王马却笑了起来，看起来很开心。  
“King，我喜欢，是我赢了哦。”  
最原看着他扔出了手中的牌，牌在桌子上转了几圈停在中间，沾染着些许粉色液体的愚者静静地躺在桌上。  
“诶？塔罗牌？那就是0咯，我赢了，你得留下来陪我了，高兴吗？小最原。”  
“这个游戏的前提是比扑克牌的大小，牌里还有别的卡片，游戏本身就有问题，是无效游戏。你是故意的吧？”  
“诶~想法不错，可为什么不是你把牌换了呢？你并没有证据说我牌里有别的牌哦。”  
“你也没有。”  
“啊啊~这次也变成这样了呢，小最原就这么不想陪我吗？”  
最原看王马趴在桌子上有种耍无赖的意思，不是很想理他站起来就往门口走去。  
走了几步似乎是想到了什么，他停下脚步，转过身。  
可身后什么都没有，就像前几天一样来无影去无踪。  
※  
最原坐在花架下，他不喜欢地下的图书馆，那里会让人想起很多事，他更加喜欢坐在这里看书。  
昨天王马不见了之后，他在图书馆里找到了一本书，熟悉的红色封面，是那个时候他留下的台本。  
那天晚上太匆忙，本该留下来的台本也不知道掉到哪里去了。本已经放弃了，现在又看到了，算什么呢？是王马有意让自己看的吗？  
因此他现在坐在花架下对着红色的封面发呆。  
“你在做什么？”  
一个小人爬到台本上面，摸了摸封面，跳了起来，像是呼唤着同伴一样，小人们叽叽喳喳地围了过来。  
这些小人到底是什么，他现在依旧不知道，他们的对话一般没什么特殊意义，像今天这样有明确意思的对话还是第一次。  
“你们到底是什么？”最原轻轻摁倒眼前的小东西，尝试着与它们交流。  
“大树哦！”  
“王马小吉！”  
“嘻嘻！大树！”  
“大树！家！哈哈哈！”  
“王马！”  
最原没想到会在他们的嘴里听到那棵树，更加没想到会听到王马的名字。  
它们说的树应该是出现在审判之庭的那棵看不到顶的大树，大树的树冠郁郁葱葱，充满生命的气息。  
然而最原觉得那棵树阴森森的，充满了死亡的气息，不愿意接近它。  
他也曾经问过王马，那棵树是什么，得到了意料之中的回答。  
「那棵树啊，我知道哦，温温的软软的，小东条做的棉花糖一样很好吃哦，骗你的。」  
最原把爬到他头顶扯他头发的小人拎下来扔到了它的同伴手里，望着远处的大树，口中小声嘀咕着：“这棵树到底是什么呢？”  
“Library，树型图书馆。”  
一个稚嫩的声音从身后传来，他回头一看发现在他身后飘浮着一个人。  
那人应该才是初中年纪，感觉跟王马差不多高，穿着一身白色长袍，长袍上似乎还有一些花纹，不过由于颜色过于相近看不太清楚。他绿色的短发软软的垂在脸旁，可脸被白纱遮住一半，容貌也看不清楚。斜挎着一个小背包，给人一种不说话的王马会有的感觉，可一张嘴就暴露了。  
“你们拖拖拉拉的都几天了！我不出来事情就解决不了！你不是想了解他吗，给你这个！”  
他从背包里拿出一本紫色复古封面的书，扔到了最原手里，小人们被惊吓到呀的一声四处逃窜。  
“弄这么多出来他也不嫌烦。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，我这边的问题，总之你看完这本书你就能完全了解他了，他所有的想法和他的心。”  
“这是？”最原低头看手上的书，紫色的复古封面还有一圈细金色的镶边，书面正中央印着「DICE」的印记，是一本装帧精良的书。  
“Library的书，这是他的记忆，明明书都成型了还是没有打开门，肯定是你的问题！让我无故加班！你快点看完，快点结束！”  
少年催促着，最原不得已翻开了书，可是里面什么都没有，每一页都是白纸。  
“都是白纸啊……”  
“啧！”少年很大声地啧了一声，“被发现了，果然那些果冻都是他的眼线！”  
“为什么都是白纸？而且你是谁？”  
“我？我是第9号书司，从树中诞生总有一天会回归于树中。而这本书，就是那个王马本身。所以你们到底在拖拖拉拉什么？”  
“你问我，我也不知道……”  
他突然回到这个疯狂的学院，可这里并不是他所知道的那个学院，每天只能陪着王马玩游戏，四处翻找线索，而现在又有人告诉他他们太拖拉了。  
到底自己应该干什么！  
“我到底应该干什么！”  
在他不知所措的时候，他感觉到有一只小小的手抚上了他的脸，不是什么时候又有个小人爬上了他的肩头。  
“我玩够了，你想看的话，现在这本书可以看了。”  
小人的身体里传来了王马的声音，他指了指书司给的那本书。  
“门打开了？”  
原本冷眼旁观的书司此刻正抬起头看向大树，最原也回头向大树望去，他发现大树的枝杈中就像有光在流动。他扭头想问肩头的小人，结果它消失了，转过身想问书司，结果发现他也消失了。  
快要到了，时间要到了，一切都要结束了。  
他的心中荡起不安，感觉不能就这么等着，因此他拿起两本书向大树跑去。  
※  
大树上打开了一扇黑色的大门，而中庭中树立着一扇白色的大门。  
王马站在黑色的大门前等待着，他看到跑来的最原笑了出来。  
小最原真的很讨厌，死脑筋，一点都没有情趣，还会破坏自己的计划，虽然自己早就想到了，但是还是讨厌他。  
不过他会追寻着真相走下去，总有一天会找到自己的想法吧。  
他在黑色大门前等待着。  
  
最原跑到大树下就明白了自己该去哪里。  
黑色的大门充满死亡气息，冰冷刺骨；白色的大门洋溢着生命气息，沁人心脾。白色的门是回家的路，他逗留的时间太久，是时候该回去了，那个世界还有人在等他。  
可在这之前，他还有事该做。  
他走到王马面前，将这两本书交到他手上。  
“还给你。”  
“诶？小最原不看吗？这个是了解我的唯一机会了哦，过时不候的！”  
“我的确想知道你的想法，做这些事的理由。但是我会用自己的眼睛去了解，用自己的脑去分析，而不是直接读答案，再说你在这里面一定放了不少谎言吧。”  
最原苦笑了一下，他发觉自己竟然还是有点了解这人。  
“尼嘻嘻，暴露了呢，既然如此小最原快回去吧，再不走我就要拉你一起走了哦！”王马推了他一把，将他推向光明。  
最原走到白色的门前，回头看见王马背后黑漆漆的大门前与他挥手道别，他似乎看到了当初给他左手无名指上包扎的绷带。  
也许是错觉吧。  
“永别了，王马小吉。”他轻声道别后走入光中。  
※  
“我很奇怪，你到底满足了什么？”  
看见最原走了，漂浮着的书司出现在王马身边，他出于好奇随口问了一句。  
“你看那本书不就知道了。”王马把复古书扔到了书司的怀里。  
“我可不是25号那个家伙，我从来不看书。”  
“嗯~我只是想再看看小最原哦~这是真的哦！”  
他的脸上展现出的笑容是真心的吗？无所谓，对于书司来说这不都不是他需要了解的事。  
“是吗，那我们走吧。”他催促着，此刻他只希望工作能快点结束。  
“尼嘻嘻，希望会有个愉快的旅途。”  
他笑着走进了黑暗之中。  
————————————————   
写在后面：  
稍微解释一下跟浙江卷有啥关系吧。  
“有字之书”——红色封面的那本台本。  
“无字之书”——Library（树型图书馆）结下的果实。灵魂感到满足了，记忆之书（果实）就会成型，由书司回收入Library里，而灵魂通过树分支上的门进入轮回。记忆之书上没有字，只有书的主人允许之人才能阅读，影像直接投影在脑中的形式阅读，而书司可以强行阅读。  
“心灵之书”——灵魂，永远无法完全读懂的一本。


End file.
